El Osito Color Menta
by AsHeLy-Marron
Summary: ¿Desde cuando habia obtenido la felicidad?. Posiblemente cuando la conocio. O cuando se le declaro...No estaba seguro. Pero de algo si estaba segura, su enferma mente, era feliz... Tanto él, como él, eran felices los dos. Junto a ellos, su preciada familia...


**Happy Tree Friends pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños (Mondo Media ). Para lo único que he usado a sus personajes es para mí fin de entrenamiento. Pero en cuanto la historia como los personajes de más, son propiedad mía. **

El dulce oso color menta.

Movió su nariz respingada un poco, mientras olfateaba el olor a pañales sucios y leche materna, que rodeaba en esos momentos la sala de su hogar. Era horrendo, el hedor a recién nacido que liberaba aquel pequeño bebe de cabellera verde que se posaba en la cuna lloriqueando a más no poder. Si, de todos los "atributos" que ese bebe pudo sacar de su adorada esposa, había decidido heredar su aguda y poderosa garganta.

¡Vaya suerte la suya!

No era que le molestara atender a su pequeño retoño, pero en ocasiones su paciencia llegaba al límite, rozando la línea que convertía sus ojos color césped en un color miel. ¿Tanto colmaba su paciencia, un pequeño e inofensivo cachorro?.

Se acerco a la cuna y lo tomo en brazos, intentando de algún modo calmar su pesar. Poniendo unos gestos desiguales en su rostro, muecas raras y señas con sus manos imitando ser un oso gracioso. Hizo que su niño, llorara como un maldito condenado a muerte. Nervioso corrió hacia la cocina, intentando no refalarse con los pañales sucios que yacían regados por el suelo debido a su poca práctica.

¿En qué demonios pensaba su esposa, al dejarlo junto con el pequeño?

Abrió sus ojos sorprendido al ver como un juguete de colores llamativos, que yacía arriba de la mesa, llamaba la atención del niño, deteniendo su llanto. Tomándolo con su mano libre, mientras que con la otra lo mecía con delicadeza intentando calmar sus sollozos. Lo miro con una ceja en alta.

-¿Quieres esto?-pregunto mostrándoselo con cautela.

Sus manitos regordetas se extendieron hacia el objeto, mientras que sus ojos verdes y claros, miraban con curiosidad el plástico moldeado. Lo tomo de las manos de su padre y comenzó a babearlo mientras emitía pequeños balbuceos, ante su incapacidad al pronunciar palabras.

-Debes tener hambre…-murmuro más para sí que para el niño que se posaba en su brazo- Flaky me dijo que si llorabas era porque tenían hambre o te habías hecho en sima- Alzándolo con su dos brazos lo miro curioso- Dime, pequeño…¿Tienes hambre?- El pequeño niño poso sus ojos color esmeralda en su padre para luego lanzarle en plena nariz el juguete que apretaba su pequeña mano derecha-¡_Auch_!-se quejo- Supongo que eso es un si…

Si algo había heredado por parte de él, además de su físico, era su impaciencia. No le gustaba que le anden con vueltas, ni mucho menos que le preguntes cosas estúpidas, por lo que ese "Don", al parecer pareció afectar a su descendencia.

Luego de preparar la bendita leche, y verificar si estaba a temperatura, se sentó en su Trono-del-macho-alfa-de-la-casa, o mejor conocido como SU sofá. Acomodo a aquella cosa rechoncha sobre su pierna mientras introducía el biberón en su pequeña boca.

Como un maldito desesperado, su heredero succiono con rapidez el líquido color blanco. Mientras que él descansaba su mentón en su mano izquierda, su mirada se poso en aquella criatura que entrecerraba sus ojos mientras tomaba del biberón. Era una clara copia de él; sus ojos, su cabello, sus orejas, sus fracciones firmes pero infantiles. Sin duda aquel niño era un clon de él. Claro, si hablaban de lo físico, porque prometía tener ciertos rasgos en su personalidad heredados de su madre.

Caso muy contrario era el caso de su hija mayor. Su hija de apenas cuatro años de edad, exceptuando los ojos color jade que decoraban su rostro fino, era el fiel reflejo de su madre. Físicamente lo era, pero si hablaban de su personalidad, posiblemente una persona cuerda la clasificaría como un demonio con cara de ángel. Aquello le hacía inflar su pecho con orgullo, su pequeña bebita era una maquina de patear culos, aunque los únicos perjudicados en estos sean el hijo bobalicón de Lammy y el inepto mocoso de Handy.

Sin embargo, se sentían tan orgulloso de su pequeña demonio. Y no era únicamente, porque la pequeña se portara como un ángel cuando estaba con él, sino por su notoria lealtad y devoción a su familia.

Un chillido, lo hizo bajar la mirada hacia abajo. Para luego sentir como sus oídos sangraban. ¡Nuevamente estaba llorando!.

¿Acaso no se cansaba?

-¡¿Qué demonios tienes?!¡¿Te cagaste?!-pregunto histérico revisando su pañal con olor a talco para pompis-¡No tienes hambre!...Ni siquiera estas sucio…-pensó en voz alta sin notar como sus pupilas habían pasado de un color a otro- ¡¿Qué demonios te pasa?!-haciendo que los llantos subieran a volumen cien por ciento.

Los vecinos de su barrio comenzaban a quejarse, pero nada de lo que una granada de las buenas, no podría solucionar. Sintiendo la explosión a su espalda miro nuevamente aquel ser inferior.

-¿Qué te sucede?- Bien, intentaba sonar tranquilo y calmado, pero por dentro quería matar a el primer desgraciado que se le cruzara en su camino. Miro con los ojos coléricos a su hijo, al momento que su niño detenía su llanto para mirarlo con curiosidad mientras dos goterones de agua colgaban por sus ojitos claros.

Alzo una ceja al notar la con función del infante-¿Qué?...¿Qué tanto miras?

.

.

.

¡BUAAAAA!

Nuevamente el llanto se escucho, multiplicado por cuatro. Ese niño tenía una habilidad.

Quería arrancarse las orejas para no escuchar tan agudo sonido. Se estaba cansando.

¿Dónde demonios estaba Flaky cuando la necesitaba?

Recorrió su sala de estar mientras lo mecía con suavidad, intentando calmarlo.

-**¡Esto te pasa por no cuidarte, inepto!- **lo regaño su otra parte haciendo que el rodara los ojos.

-¡Cállate!-gruño apretando sus dientes con fuerza.

-**¡Déjame intentar a mí, posiblemente lo calmo!**- sin darle tiempo ni a predecidlo su mirada cambio de color haciéndolo mirar al niño con frialdad- **¡Vamos a ver mocoso con olor a caca!-**Ante tal insulto el pequeño elevo sus ojos ofendido hacia su padre que lo miraba con una mirada rara-**¡Eres un hombre!¡Deja de llorar si no quieres que te regale la paliza de su vida a tan temprana edad!.**

Como contestando a su insulto el pequeño niño rio sonoramente, mientras lo miraba con los ojos rojizos ante el llanto.

El peli verde elevo una ceja mientras analizaba a su hijo. ¿Acaso lo estaba mirando desafiante?

-**¿Crees que no puedo?-**rugió elevándolo por el cuello de esa pequeña playera infantil.

Alzo su puño en alto mientras sonreía con alegría sádica. Pero un escalofrió intenso lo hizo mirar hacia la punta de una mesada cercana, justo donde una cuadro de su inocente esposa decoraba el mueble. Pensó con claridad.

**La primera de las hipótesis era: Si lastimaba a su hijo. Se Quedaría sin bolas y sin compadre de batalla, por el resto de su existencia.**

Muy mala idea. Descartada

**La segunda: Si ataba a su hijo a un puente y lo lanzaba desde allí, dejándolo hasta el amanecer en ese lugar. Tendría una hemorragia anal, por tantas patadas en el culo que le daría su esposa.**

No le favorecía. Descartada.

**La tercera: Si lo dejaba en soledad, con los mocos hasta el suelo, meado y cagado hasta que ya no pueda más. Su esposa lo echaría a dormir con el perro.**

Lo malo de esta opción era que ellos no tenían perro. Por lo que tendría que dormir en la puerta para remplazarlo. Definitivamente lo le favorecía. Descartada.

**La cuarta: Tomarlo entre sus brazos abrazarlo y mecerlo hasta que le entrara el sueño, para luego dale un casto beso en su frentesita y arroparlo dulcemente. **

Poso un dedo en su mentón mientras pensaba esa última opción. Mirando el techo la analizo con determinación.

**Ganancias: Una noche acalorada con su esposa, por ser tan buen padre. Una recompensa por su trabajo y una cena digna de un Rey. **

**Perdidas: Tendría que actuar como un maricon, por su hijo. Su adorado orgullo, quedaría en el suelo ante tal acto. **

Chasqueo su lengua, mientras tomaba con mayor seguridad al niño y se recostaba en su sofá.

-Deja de llorar- comando serio mientras su mirada dorada se posaba en el techo. Jamás le haría daño ni a él, ni a su hija, ni a su esposa. Eran su familia. Lo único por lo cual soportaba la locura que lo rodeaba día a día.

Ante tal orden en niño se cayó.

-Bien, eres obediente- alago orgulloso respirando con tranquilidad- Voy a hacer algo para que dejes de extrañar a mamá- comento notando como las inocentes pupilas se contraían ante su mención. Era inteligente, al igual que ella-Te contare una historia que me gustaba cuando estaba en la gue…-se detuvo en seco. Esa palabra era taboo en esa casa- cuando era niño-se corrigió- Había una vez un pequeño oso verde, que fue maldecido con una horrible maldición. Esta maldición, hacia que tanto la salsa de tomate como las bocinas hicieran que un poderoso guerrero naciera en él, destruyendo todo a su alrededor. Un día, mientras caminaba por las calles triste ante su soledad, se presento ante él una pequeña puerco espín con apariencia de niño. Rodeándolo de amigos y librándolo de la soledad. Con el tiempo la alborotada niña le confesó sus sentimientos hacia él y al verse correspondidos. Los dos formaron una hermosa familia. ..

Ante la terminación de su voz, tanto padre como hijo cerraron sus ojos a la par cayendo en los brazos de Morfeo.

Nadie lastimaría a su familia. Ni siquiera él mismo.

.

.

.

La puerta de la entrada se abrió dejando ver a una mujer de la mano de una pequeña peliroja, que entraban con prisa a su hogar. La pequeña de ojos color jade posó la mirada en los carmesí de su madre.

-¿Dónde está papi, mami?-pregunto con su voz infantil y aniñada.

-No lo sé…Vamos a buscarlo-Dejando las bolsas de papel sobre la mesa de la cocina se introdujeron en la sala de estar procurando no pisar los pañales usados.

Flaky elevo su mirada. Encontrando con una imagen que hizo que su rostro algo maduro pero joven, se desfigurara de amor. Su hermoso esposo se encontraba dormido en el sofá con su pequeño niño entre sus brazos.

Debió estar agotado para no notar que ella le saco a su bebito de entre sus brazos para llevarlo a su cuarto. Al volver trajo consigo una cobija color beige, depositándola en el cuerpo corpulento de su marido, mientras su pequeña hija miraba atentamente la imagen sonriendo con una inocencia poco común.

Deposito un casto beso en su frente, mientras lo cubría con cariño. Girándose a su hija le sonrió con alegría y complicidad.

-Vamos a comernos todo el helado nosotras solas-susurro haciendo una carrerita para llegar hacia la cocina.

******0o0o0o0o0******

**¿Y bien? .¿Qué les pareció?.¿Merece un comentario?.¿Debería dejar de perder el tiempo y ponerme a recibir monedas en la calle?.¿Debería dejar de estudiar y dedicarme a dibujar perritos en la calle? :3…**

**Este Fic, Salió por el resultado de: Un helado de vainilla, una piruleta de fresas y una dura conversación con unas amigas. **

**Y como resultado salió esto ^_^…Bonito, no? **

**¡Espero que me dejes un comentario! ;)…(Servirá de mucho)**

**¡Gracias por leer!**


End file.
